onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gan Fall
|hair = Białe |eyes = Szaro-różowe |affiliation = Niebiańska Wyspa Skypiea |previousaffiliation = Ochroniarz emigrantów |occupation = Bóg Skypiea |previousoccupation = Ochroniarz emigrantów |status = Aktywny |abilities = |weapons = Lanca Zbroja Impact Dial |manga debut = Rozdział 237 |anime debut = Odcinek 153|colorscheme = SkypieansColors |name = Gan Fall |japanese voice = Jōji Yanami |english voice = Wersja Funimation: *John Swasey}} Gan Fall (ガン・フォール Gan Fōru) aktualny dwukrotny Bóg Skypiea. Był dawniej znany jako Niebiański Rycerz (空の騎士 Sora no Kishi). Wygląd Gan Fall to stary człowiek średniego wzrostu o szczupłej budowie ciała, z długimi białymi włosami, wąsami i brodą. Dopasowanie do swojego tytułu rycerskiego nosi metalowy pancerz z ciemną koszulą i czerwono-brązowe spodnie. Ma również przyłbicę z zawsze otwartą zasłoną. Pod hełmem nosi ciemno-bordową bandanę. Do zbroi przyczepiony ma długi czarny płaszcz, który jest żółty od wewnątrz. Gdy działał (i działa obecnie) jako Bóg Skypiea, zakłada bardziej szlachetne ubrania. Mimo, że jest Skypieanimem, nie wydaje się mieć żadnych skrzydeł. Po przeskoku wiele się zmieniło w stroju Gan Falla, a jego wygląd wciąż pozostaje taki sam. On już nie nosi typowej średniowiecznej zbroi ani bandany, ale ubiera się w T-shirt z kanji "Bóg" (神 Kami) rozpinany na zamek błyskawiczny, nosi czarne spodenki i sandały podobne do tych, które nosi Luffy. Jego włosy są związane z tyłu na koński ogon. Osobowość Gan Fall jest starym, ale szlachetnym jest człowiekiem o wielkim sercu, który pomoże nieznajomego nawet na ryzyko oddania się w niebezpieczeństwie. Mysli on nie dla siebie, ale dla całej Skypiea. Jego podejście do sytuacji to danie dyplomatycznej odpowiedzi, a nie aktu barbarzyństwa i był przeciwko starej wiekowej wojny z Shandianów. Historia Dążył do stworzenia pokoju między Skypieanami, a Shandianami i był blisko tego celu. Zanim jednak może by to osiągnął, Enel zaatakował wraz ze swoim wojskiem Gan Falla i jego strażników. Enel spokojnie go pokonał, a następnie objął stanowisko Boga Skypiea. Gan Fall do czasu rozpoczęcia Aktu Skypiea ukrywał się i działał jako Niebiański Rycerz. Gan Fall wspomniał pod koniec aktu Skypiea, że wcześniej,ponad 20 lat temu spotkał Gol D. Rogera. Fabuła Saga Skypiea Akt Skypiea Za czasów panowania Enela sprawował rolę Niebiańskiego Rycerza pomagając potrzebującym i przybyszom z niebieskiego morza. To on przyszedł z pomocą Piratom Słomianego Kapelusza, kiedy przybyli na Niebiańską Wyspę i zostali zaatakowani przez Wipera. Przed wyjazdem, dał im gwizdek, którego dźwięk mógł go wezwać. Później przychodzi na ratunek Conis, ratując ją przed gniewem wyroku Enela. To On zabiera ją do swojego domu dla jej bezpieczeństwa, ona chciała żeby on ponownie stał się Bogiem. Gan Fall wyjaśnił jej kim są piraci których niedawno spotkał i że załoga Luffy'ego to ten rodzaj ludzi. Gan Fall wyjaśnił wyjaśnił Conis i jej ojcu że słomiane kapelusze prawdopodobnie tylko dobry ludzie, którzy nie stosują się do przepisów, ale nie są tak jak typowi przestępcy. Wyjaśnił im, że miał przyjaciela pirata który przybył do Skypiea 20 lat temu gdy Gan Fall jeszcze był bogiem Skypiea. Ponieważ dyskusja dalej trwała Conis i jej ojciec zapytali o długą wojnę w Skypiea z Shandianiami. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Skypieanie Kategoria:Postacie z Skypiea Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza